User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/Longest Behavior Card Day Planned
Hello guys! I'm planning a longest behavior card day! It's gonna be called "Evolto Gets the Worst Card". If you don't know what "Worst Card" term means, its a term used for longest behavior card day. All good card goes to my favorite users, My Little Pony protagonists, Kamen Rider protagonists, Ultraman protagonists, Super Sentai protagonists, Sonic protagonists, the Microsoft gang and other good characters. All bad cards goes to My Little Pony antagonists, Kamen Rider antagonists, Ultraman antagonists, Super Sentai antagonists, Sonic antagonists. But the bad cards are goes to Lucifer McEvil, Lucretia McEvil, Evil Microsoft Sam, Vulcanna Ash, Evil Dave Madson, Prince of Darkness and Chairman of Hades. Evolto will be the one who can get the worst card. The color of the cards are the same as "Dark Bowser Gets In Mega Super Hyper Dead Meat/Expelled/Arrested/Executed Again". It will be released in no time. By the way, this is me, over and out! Request Orders 1-3: My Most Favorite Characters 4-43: My Favorite Users 44-74: My Favorite Characters/Characters I Like 75-85: Characters I'm Okay With/Don't Care For 86-112: Characters I Don't Like 113-147: My Least Favorite Characters 148-150: My Most Hated Characters List of Cards Rainbow: Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer Diamond: BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang and Ochobot Emerald: Lincoln Loud, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tari (SMG4) and Ultraman Tiga Ruby: Jake the Hero Academia Guy Sapphire: ForeverBrainsurge21﻿ Platinum: TheColossalD Gold: CrimsonZockt Silver: Owen Brown The Vampirina Guy Bronze: Alex the TD Guy Mexican Pink: TheJoJuan4444 Philippine Pink: Weatherstar4000video Shocking Pink: Princess Fion the K Pop Lover 2001 Telemagenta: Nathandesignerboy7 Deep Pink: RareYellowWUUTBee﻿ Electric Pink: James Wright and Andrew Layden﻿ Flickr Pink: Vincent The Fantendo And Vyond Master Rose: Yusuf Abdullah Fluorescent Pink: RichmondCityRailfan Flamingo Pink: AztecGeek9000﻿ Hollywood Cerise: The Brony Beaver 2003 Hot Magenta: Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina Rules Est 2001 Magenta: Diego Fuenzalida The Good Chilean User 2003 Hot Pink: Callie Was Here﻿ Pink: Jacob The PokeGuy﻿ Ultra Pink: BeastBoyYesLeviNo Cerise: TheShyK9﻿ Mulberry: ExtremeFlame849 Fandango: NitroG Palatinate: Alessandro Henriques and Drake Yin Plum: BoomboxerYesThunderBroNo Tyrian Purple: Simpsons Fan Productions Byzantium: Canadian Scout﻿ Purple: VTM on YT KSU Purple: Brendan Barney Purpureus: Princess Scarlet Angel Chan-1996 Violet: Richie Verdi Amethyst: Heyarnoldfan1998 Productions﻿ Indigo: DylanEdward10 Lovers Midnight: Angus The Saiyan Guy Lavender: Nico D The Vyond Guy Midnight Blue: MimeFan 2019 Duke Blue: Mason Velez The Plotagonist Egyptian Blue: Pokemon Rules Est. 2000﻿ Blue: Izuku Midoriya, Randy Cunningham, Romio Inuzuka, Juliet Persia, Mai Sakurajima,& Wall-E﻿ Navy Blue: John Cena and Iron Man Maya Blue: Triple H, Shawn Michaels (D Generation X) Sky Blue: Batman and Superman Electric Blue: Sub Zero, Scorpion, Johnny Cage, and Ermac Cyan: Jin Kazama Robin Egg Blue: Johnny Gargano, AJ, Batista and Rey Mysterio (Start from Part 2) Turquoise: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose (The Shield) Mint: Taffyta Muttonfudge Teal: Serena, Lana, Mallow (Pokémon) Skobelott: EC3, Emmet and Wyldstyle Pine Green: Mega Man Sesame Street Green: Finn and Jake Persian Green: Courtney and Lindsay (TD) Jungle Green: Jason Voorhees Sea Green: Clemont and Bonnie (Pokémon); Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie (FNAF) Shamrock Green: Microsoft Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna and David﻿ Paris Green: Mordecai (Regular Show) Pakistan Green: Asuka Kazama and Deathstroke Forest Green: Deadpool Office Green: Michael de Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips Islamic Green: CJ and Big Smoke﻿ Green: Loud Siblings Pastel Green: Akiharu Hino (ladies vs butlers) & Peni Parker (Spider-Man: into the spider-verse) Harlequin: Spider-Man, Rocket Racoon And Groot Green Lizard: Randy Orton and Ash Ketchum Green Slime: Alex, Sam, and Clover (Totally Spies) Lawn Green: Georgia (Pokémon) Light Green: Reimon & Gomora Lime Green: Trip (Pokemon)﻿ Chartreuse: Peter Rabbit White: Blue (Blue's Clues) Lemon Chiffon: Pig, Goat, Banana, & Cricket Cream: Hasuki Gomei & Scott Fold (Kishuku Gakkou Juliet) Peach: Craig The Devil (SML) Vanilla: Lightning (TD) Blond: Perfect Peter Navajo White: Iggy (Hey Arnold!) Cornsilk: Ender Dragon﻿ Beige: Sanae Shikikagami (Ladies vs Butlers) Lemon Meringue: Erik Kilmonger Papaya Whip: Ernie & Bert (Sesame Street) Mustard: Joanne Hanatronic Yellow: Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve Aureolin: King of Mons, Scylla, & Bajiris (Ultraman Gaia)﻿ Banana Yellow: Horrid Henry﻿ School Bus Yellow: Dave And Larry﻿ Safety Yellow: Stephen Quire Saffron: Duncan (TD) & Sour Sweet (MLP) Amber: Anthony, Murray, Greg, And Jeff (The Wiggles)﻿ (Start from Part 3) Selective Yellow: Frogos, Banpira, & Galberos (Ultraman Nexus) Cadmium Yellow: Fireman Sam And Postman Pat Gamboge: Aloysius O'Hare (Lorax) & Raccoon (The Nut Job) Carrot Orange: Princess Allie & Meowth (Pokémon) Princeton Orange: Chandler Fields﻿ Tangerine: Hedyeh (Ladies vs Butlers)﻿ Orange: Katsuki Bakugou & Minero Mineta Safety Orange: Eddie Pulaski Persimmon: Biowulf (Generator Rex) & Marie Kanker Flame: Tallman (Phantasm) Burnt Orange: Yandere Fluttershy, NomiRandy, Evil Lincoln Loud, Villain!Deku, & Sonic.EXE Mahogany: Banter And Bandit Timberwolf: Nightmare (FNAF 4)﻿ Ash Gray: Dr. Luke, Tom Brady, Big Baby D.R.A.M., & Lil Pump Battleship Gray: Devil Jin Taupe Gray: SMG4 Waluigi, Dr. Pootis (SMG4), & SMG3 Gray: Hotshot, Frostbite, Coulson, Giggett, And Dodger﻿ Davy's Gray: Nightmare Vinnie (FNAC 3), DJ Octavio, Ronan The Accuser, & Ghetsis (Pokémon) Gunmetal: Dance-A-Lot Robot, Sofia The First, & Jay Jay The Jet Plane﻿ Bistre: Little Bill, Sid The Science Kid, Mike The Knight, & Jack (JBMS) (Start from Part 4) Seal Brown: Chartreux Westia, Airu Inuzuka, Kishin Asura Sienna: Fright Knight (Danny Phantom), Akane Shinjo (SSSS. Gridman), Don Armage, & Venom (Spider-Man 3)﻿ Chocolate: Orochi (KOF), Element (KOF), And Psyqhical (KOF) Sepia: Vignette Valencia & Reugosite (Ultraman R/B) Coffee: Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.) & Mathael (Diablo)﻿ Brown: Bendy/"Beast Bendy"﻿ Coconut: Sid and Stinky﻿ Coyote Brown: Galvatron, Charles Muntz and Pitch Black Metallic Brown: Constantin Markov And Dominic Henderson (Crimson's OC Troublemakers) Sand: Chris McLean Tan: Kagetane Hikuro, Father (KND), & Arachne Gorgon Terra Cotta: Baron Corbin Vermilion: Crow (Def Jam:Fight for NY)﻿ Crimson: Prince Hans And The Coyote (San Antonio Spurs)﻿ Lava: Bruna Carvalho And Gabriel Santana Harvard Crimson: Randolph Nicholson (CrimsonZockt's OC Troublemaker) Lust: Terrence (Foster's Home) and Amy (TD) Rosewood: Benson (Regular Show) Cardinal: Cozy Glow﻿ Coral: Eddy's Brother Chestnut: Bill Cipher Wine: Wallflower Blush, King Sombra, Ejo Jo, & Infinite (Sonic)﻿ Blood: Kengo Ino & Killbas (Kamen Rider Build) Rust: Viren (Pokémon) Rosso Corsa: Bob Pataki Fire Engine Red: Death Gun (Start from Part 5) Imperial Red: Matt Cordell (Maniac Cop) and Chantel Dubois Rusty Red: Dave (TD) Fire Brick: AUTO (WALL-E) Madder: Steve Haines Redwood: Rodney (Stuck in the Middle) Maroon: Tommaso Ciampa Scarlet: Jinder Mahal﻿ Red: Grings Kodai (Pokemon), Tomura Shigaraki, Dark Zagi, Vincent Moore (Chappie), & All For One (MHA)﻿ Bowser Jr. Card: Ernesto de la Cruz and Bora Ra Bowser Card: Evil Tiga (Ultraman Tiga) Black: Evolto (Kamen Rider Build) Category:Blog posts